Minecraft: The Manhunt
by General Texas
Summary: What happens when you get blamed for something you didn't do, and you escape your captors? You start a manhunt. What happens when you release every other prisoner in the building? You get the greatest Manhunt of all time! Who's to blame for all this insanity? Nobody knows, but NO ONE cares, and ain't nobody got time to. Will anybody survive this Minecraft Manhunt? We'll see.


I'm willing to bet that you readers of mine have never read (or seen) a Minecraft manhunt, have you? Well, this OC character in this story will soon be a very familiar name… me. And trust me, that OC character will soon become a real man—or character of Minecraft, whichever you go with. Anyways, guys, hope you enjoy. Read and laugh, be sure to review, and play Minecraft. And by the way, one of my friends killed Sky in the Hunger Games. Oh, yeah he did. I mean, I didn't get to see it, but I sure wish I did. I would've paid to see that. You'll see eventually. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot that there are quite a few modpacks in here. And you will see first person perspectives as if we were actually playing the game. 'You don't be hating, or I be creeping.'

Yeah, I was having a hellish day when I started this, so don't get POed when it comes in late or you expected something else, I am trying to get this in. OC characters are allowed. Please do give me a few OC characters. Do not list any already popular YouTubers, as they will all be against me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Midday, Minecraft time. Real time, 1200 hrs. BajanCanadian Cops 'N' Robbers prison. BajanCanadian's server…

I get up, out of the van that took me here, and walked into the bright sunlight. It didn't really blind me, but I did squint to get my eyes readjusted. A prison guard pushed me from behind with the point of his sword.

"Ouch," I yelled. "Do you realize how bad that stings?"

"Keep moving," he ordered. 'Some smart guard,' I thought.

I kept moving towards the prison and stared at it in awe. Wow, that is a small facility compared to my home.

It looked kind of like a mansion, except all BajanCanadian- styled. I don't remember exactly, because I still have a bounty on my head. All I remember is the huge Cobblestone Wall, Iron doors that lead to the main prison, and the two massive Cobblestone guard towers. And I do remember the SIZE of the thing. It was HUGE. A hundred blocks high at least. There must've been a few hundred people in there.

I kept walking forward until I reached the Iron doors. Two guards opened the doors, and when I walked through, I was amazed. The prison's inside looked more like a mansion than a prison. Gold- encased Torches, high Bronze chandeliers, a Silver podium, and bunches and bunches of stone statues of Mitch, who is pretty much the BajanCanadian, all dressed in fancy Obsidian Armor, with a Gold- encased Diamond in the center of the Chestplates. But the real thrill of the ride was he himself, the BajanCanadian, standing there in front of the Silver podium, in the same armor as the statues, with a book on the podium. He looked up to see me.

"YOU," he exclaimed, clearly as surprised as I was. "I can't believe it," he yelled in an angry tone.

"Why am I here, anyways," I asked.

"Take him to prison cell A-1."

"What did I ever do to you?" At about this time, I was clearly confused.

"You're under arrest for attacking one of the civilians in my city. That's pretty much treason against me and murder. And get him to prison cell A-1, as I told you to."

Treason? Murder? Why the hell would I do that? But, he caught me, and I had a bounty on my head, so I was stuck in a rut with no way out, so the only other option was to go with the flow.

Okay, I had a number of options. I could cause a struggle, meaning certain death, as they had Iron everything and I had nothing. I could try to talk, which probably wouldn't go very far, as someone with my skin did it, and so I was the only culprit seen in the area. I could try to escape Cops 'n' Robbers style, which wouldn't get very far, as there are so many guards here. Or, I could try to escape by mining out a wall, which would raise the bounty on my head so high that no matter what, I would need to start a war just to survive, from which I would pretty much die, anyways, so why would I bother with that? So I decided to go with the safest option and talk it out.

"Excuse me," I shouted out to one of the hallway guards near me. "Officer! I would like to talk with someone. About the murder that I supposedly committed."

One of the guards near me turned his head and walked towards me. "I saw what you did on the security camera. I saw the nametag above your head as you murdered that poor citizen. He will respawn, I realize, but you still took his or her life. Tomorrow, we'll hold trial on you, of which you'll probably won't survive the punishment; throwing you in lava and pouring water over it, so then, even if you could survive lava, you would still die to drowning."

Oh, boy. That leaves me with two options; wait till the trial and die, or mine my way out once he calls lights out. All I have is a Copper Pickaxe, but hey, Copper's better than nothing, right? So in the meantime…

Wait, hold on a sec. I hear yelling down the hall. Mitch is angry with someone. I want to try hearing who he's yelling at. Just as I thought that, the yelling stopped. The yelling's stopped, but I hear footsteps and someone struggling.

"Let go of me, right now! I've got at least four friends coming to barge me out," yelled the gruff voice. The funny thing was that he sounded just like a familiar pirate captain whose name I just can't place. But when I saw him, I couldn't help but to stare in awe. No wonder he sounded just like a pirate. His skin was just like what would be Blackbeard's skin, and his nametag read Zayisepic. That's my brother. That explains the yelling.

So he was thrown in, surprisingly, my cell. Brothers just never get enough of each other in their lifetimes. "Hello, Zay." Of course he had to be thrown into my cell. Damn it.

"My friends are in the cells to our left and right," he said, clearly unhappy.

"Hey, it's not as bad as being blamed for murder and treason."

"Murder AND treason," he questioned

"And treason," I confirmed.

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Someone hacked me awhile back, and I thought he was just going to take some data, so I didn't bother. Well, apparently he not only took some data, but he also planted a virus and hacked my account and killed someone because he loves to kill people. He even killed Sky on his own server."

The look on his face would be priceless, but it would be funnier, or funny in the least, if I weren't about to die.

"And if I don't escape tonight, I'm going to get killed," I added. His jaw dropped even more.

"Oh, dang. You have a pickaxe?"

"A Copper one, yeah. Why?"

"That isn't going to last long. You have any Obsidian or Blaze Rods?"

"You have a Crafting Bench?"

"Yep."

"Then we can make an Obsidian Pick. We'll escape tonight."

"I'll wait till then to fight."

"We aren't going to fight," I explained. "We're going out Bacca-style."

"Where IS Jerome, anyways," he wondered aloud.

"Not a single clue." That Fluffy is really getting on my nerves. "However, with that new Baking/Grilling Mod out, he might be doing something in the kitchen."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(Third-Person Perspective: ASFJerome)

Of course, Jerome had to be making that big-ass rooftop hot tub. Why does he ignore the needs of the prisoner's hunger and have to be building something for comfort?

Wait, why is he pouring Lava in there? Oh, boy, now the new Blockhead on the block is going to feel some pain. Jerome's working on the punishment for him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(First Person Original Perspective)

A guard threw a few pieces of bread at me, which I could tell were warm by the blocky infrared figure to the left of my screen. "Enjoy your last meal, boy, because no matter what, you'll still die."

I smiled at his certainty. "We'll see about that, sheriff." He growled at me, and I could almost see him frown. He turned on his heel.

"Just so you know," he continued, breaking the torch in my cell. "LIGHTS OUT!" He walked out of the hall, a bit of lag trailing on him.

"Hey, HEY, Zay," I called to my cellmate brother. "The coast is clear!"

"Good," he responded, pulling out his Crafting Bench. "Let's get to work."

I tossed him my Obsidian Blocks and Blaze Rods, and a few seconds later, he tossed me a brand new Obsidian Pickaxe. As soon as I picked up the Pickaxe, I ran over to the Left Wall, mined out a doorway, did the same for the Right Wall, and turned to the back wall. I got a doorway mined out for the Back Wall as soon as all of the prisoners got into our cell. That's about when the alarms blared.

"Go on, get out of here," I yelled to them. "You're going through first. I'm faster than all of you combined. Move it!"

"We're not leaving without you," one of them said. I could already hear guards marching through the main hallway.

"Oh, yes you are," I countered, shoving him through the mined-out doorway. "Hurry, guys. The guards will be here soon enough as it is. GO!" Almost instantly, the freed prisoners ran out through the doorway, taking no damage as we were only on the first floor.

As soon as the last prisoner ran out, I typed in the '/activate genome feet' command, and ran out to meet up with the others in at most two seconds, at least half a second. Not bad for the foot genes of an Ocelot, though the genes of a Cheetah would be better.

"Keep running. And not to that little ship, it's not a real ship," I ordered. My brother, however, would not move.

"What are you doing?!" This is bad timing on his part. Then he pulled out a block I knew could only be from a certain Mod; he had a gauge, a few floatation devices, and that little steering-wheel block. Oh, no. This isn't going to turn out well.

"Well, what're you waiting for?!" Why does he do that to me? "Let's go!"

All the others started to follow him, and I knew that I had already lost that battle, so I decided to follow him to the ship.

"I have a minimap on my screen, and I know where my server plot is. Let's get to the ship. Come on!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So we got to the ship, made it sail, and escaped. So what? Now we're wanted criminals, probably a several thousand dollar bounty on our heads, and most likely going to die. While I realize that I'm not going to die this morning, my survival chances have plummeted. Who knows what's going to happen to us. We might land in another person's server. We might end up in the middle of a sea storm. We might even get attacked by an Octopus, a Shark, or by pirates.

And I need to recruit an army and build my kingdom. Oh, boy is that going to be fun. I just hope that Zay doesn't get us killed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Don't get after me for being late on my other stories, I've just run out of ideas for new chapters. If you have story ideas or chapter ideas, please tell me in either a review or PM me with the details. Be patient, guys, I will eventually post another chapter, and maybe even a saga of fanfics, so keep your eyes out for one of those.

I almost forgot *cough* (cue robotic tone) I own almost nothing (end robotic tone) you've all been through this before, right? Good, because I'm not repeating anything else. BTW, don't look for Zayisepic, because no matter how you type it, nobody's going to show up. That character is completely fictional for now, and the reason I say for now is because pretty soon that character is going to be real.

See you next chapter, and have fun in the last of this winter. Stay safe, ya'll.


End file.
